destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaxx/Dialogue
'''Destiny''' '''Tower''' *"The [[Crucible]] is open." *"Crucible's open." *"Get back out there." *"Yeah, well screw him." *"Step up." *"You think you're good enough?" *"Here to cash in?" *"Until next time." *"Hey. Yeah, you." *"Hey, you. Yeah, you." *"Do we have a problem here?" *"Yeah...?" *"What?" *"Hey... hit me... hard as you can." *"What do you need?" *"No need to be polite." *"Let's do this." *"Anything you need, [[Guardian]]?" *"Anything I can do for you?" *"You want the Crucible? I ''am'' the Crucible." *"You look like you've got what it takes." *"The darkness may as well come in and take the place if that's all we've got." *"Would love to get [[Zavala]] back in the Crucible, teach the new breed how it's done..." *"You want to take on the [[Cabal]]? You've got to train, or they'll stomp you flat..." *"Hey. *Laughs* You look like you need training, Guardian." *"Rise and shine, Guardian." *"If you think it will suit you." *"Rise and shine, Guardian." *"Evening, Guardian." *"[[Cayde-6|Cayde]] ran through the Crucible like it was a game... sly bastard." *"[[Hive]]bane." *"(Hivebane) If you're looking for Shaxx, you've found him." *"Good to see you, Hivebane." *"*laughs* It's the Hivebane." *"Honor is earned." *"The honor is mine, Hivebane." *"See you, Hivebane." *"Ikora's gift for the [[The Traveler's Light|Light]] is like none I've seen before." *"Hivebane. (laughs) Love it." *"The Hivebane. I love it." *"The slayer of [[Oryx]]." *"Are you ready, Oryx slayer?" *"I trust you're prepared, Hive slayer." *"I will see you around." *"I'll be here, Hivebane." *"Superb." *"Let's get you back out there." *"Let's get you ready." *"[[Future War Cult|FWC]]'s getting antsy. They must be preparing for something." *"Do you think you can match them?" *"I really appreciate your efforts, Guardian." *"Well done." *"No better time to gear up." *"I wanna see that back in the Crucible." *"Let's see you use that." *"Now you're ready to get to work." *"Solid." *"I will tell you how I lost my horn, but it doesn't live up to slaying Oryx." *"I'm not gonna tell you how I lost the horn; you couldn't handle it." *"I'd tell you to hit me, but I think it would hurt." *"You wanna stare me down?" *"You think you take me?" *"I've seen the best, Guardian." *"You're the best." *"Your honor, Guardian." *"Keep it up, Guardian." *"Tick, tock. Get rolling." *"Something wrong?" *"What is the holdup?" *"Speak." *"Or we should settle this in the Crucible." *"Wasting my time is no way to impress me, [[Dreg]]." *"What could possibly challenge you, after Oryx?" *"Go find what awaits you after Oryx." *"(laughs)" *"Yeah." *"Okay." *"You fight for ''all'' of us." *"You'll know where to find me." *"Hope you know how to use that thing." *"Have you been to the Crucible?" *"You killed the King! (laughs)" *"What's next?" *"Honor is earned." *"Till next time." *"Well, [[Dead Orbit]] isn't calling the shots. I am." *"You fight for [[the City]]." '''Crucible''' ''General'' '''Match Intro''' *"Stick together, team." (Clash) *"Engage and execute all targets." (Clash) *"Work together. And you might survive." (Clash) *"No holding back! Your enemies won't!" (Clash) *"Nothing complicated here. Defend your allies and defeat your opponents." (Clash) *"Best your opponents and survive! Victory is a matter of will." (Clash) *"Get your head in the fight, Guardians." (Clash) *"Execute all targets, and make sure you're still standing when the dust settles." *"Capture and hold zones to claim victory." (Control) *"Hold the zones! They're the only path to victory." (Control) *"Time to fight, Guardians. Capture all zones." (Control) *"Capture the zones. They're all that matters." (Zone Control) *"Take those zones, Guardian! Victory demands it." (Control) *"Focus on the zones. Control them to claim victory." (Control) *"Capture and defend, Guardians." (Control) *"Only one path to victory, Guardians. Capture the zones, destroy your enemies." (Control) *"Show me you can take ground. Hold the zones." (Control) *"I know you can fight, but can you hold territory?" (Control) *"If an enemy defeats you, hold tight. An ally may be close." (Skirmish) *"(in serious tone) Stick together, team." *"Watch your back, Guardian. No one else will." (Rumble) *"The enemy is everywhere." (Rumble) *"You'll find ''no'' allies on this battlefield. Fight hard!" (Rumble) *"The enemy is all around you." (Rumble) *"No one to help you here. Success belongs to you alone." (Rumble) *"Claim the relics before your opponents do." (Salvage) *"Find the relics and secure them." (Salvage) *"Secure the relics and smash your opponents!" (Salvage) *"Fight for the Spark. Take it into the Rift." (Rift) *"The Spark will ignite the Rift, and your enemies will burn." (Rift) *"Prove your worth to the Iron Lords." (Iron Banner) *"The Iron Lords are watching, Guardian." (Iron Banner) *"Show the Iron Lords what you're made of." (Iron Banner) *"How will you fare against utter chaos?" (Mayhem) *"Enjoy yourself, Guardians." (Mayhem) *"Good luck." (Mayhem) *"(chuckles) Time for battle!" (Mayhem) *"How will you fare against utter chaos? (quietly chuckles)" (Mayhem) *"Destroy them with your Light!" (Mayhem) *"Let's see what you can do with ''no'' limits!" (Mayhem) *"Once more unto the breach! (laughs)" (Mayhem) *"Here's how this works: break your opponent and retrieve their crest." (Supremacy) *"The rule is simple: defeat your enemy, claim their crest." (Supremacy) *"Defeating an opponent drops their crest! That's your cue to take it." (Supremacy) *"Take your enemy down, then take their crest. Their honor will come with it." (Supremacy) *"Get the kill. Then, get the crest!" (Supremacy) *"Take a Guardian's crest and you take their honor. Don't let it happen to you." (Supremacy) *"One kill. One crest. Make it happen, Guardian!" (Supremacy) '''Team winning''' *"You've gained the lead." *"Gained the lead!" *"You're in the lead." *"You're in the lead. Don't choke, Guardian!" *"Your team is in the lead." '''Team far ahead in points''' *"You're crushing them!" *"Your strategy is working. Keep up the good work." *"Haha! The Crucible is no place for mercy." *"Ha, you're crushing them! Send them home crying." *"This isn't a fight. It's a massacre." *"Show them that you've got this." *"Oh, did they ever stand a chance." '''Enemy winning''' *"Lost the lead." *"You're falling behind." '''Team far behind in points''' *"They're crushing you." *"Don't give up. Fight!" *"You're not dead yet, Guardian..." *"You fight to win, Guardian. So fight." *"Looks like you've misjudged your enemy." *"Don't let up!" *"Prove your worth, Guardian!" *"Fight back! Control the zones!" ([[Control]]) *"Capture and control the zones or this is over." (Control) *"You can come back from this, Guardian! Take the zones!" (Control) *"The fight is over if you can't secure the zones!" (Control) *"Regroup and combine your efforts. Or suffer the consequences." (Control) '''Close to winning''' *"Victory imminent!" *"You're almost there!" *"Finish them!" *"One final push and victory is yours!" *"It's not over yet, Guardian. Make it happen." *"It ain't over yet, Guardian. Make it happen." '''Close to losing''' *"You've nearly lost." *"Defeat is imminent." *"They've almost won!" *"The enemy's almost won!" '''Heavy Ammo''' ''Arriving soon'' *"Heavy ammo on the way." *"Heavy ammo inbound." ''Available'' *"Heavy ammo available." '''Match Result''' ''Win'' *"Good work, [[Guardian]]. I could have used you in the field." *"Well done. I could have used your talents in the field." *"Good work, [[Guardian]]. Your light is strong." *"Another battle won. Onto the next fight." *"You've shown your might, Guardian. Well fought." *"You played with heart, Guardian. Their loss was inevitable." *"You can fight by my side anytime, Guardian." *"Haha! Is that what victory smells like?" *"Haha! More efforts like that and we might just win this." *"I know total domination when I see it! Superb!" (Mercy win) *"Your victory gives the city hope, Guardians." *"Your victory gives the city hope." *"Nice work, Guardians. Your efforts have been noted." *"Hard-fought victory, Guardian." *"A fireteam at its finest." (Skirmish) *"You take these small team drills seriously. It's admirable." (Skirmish) *"Targets eliminated. Congratulations, Guardian." (Elimination) *"You can fight by my side any time, Guardian." *"Zones controlled. Targets eliminated. Nice work." (Control) *"Zones controlled. Targets eliminated. Good work, Guardian." (Control) *"You started with nothing but a fighting spirit. Now you have an arm full of crests and all the honor that goes with it." ([[Supremacy]]) *"My respect for you grows with every crest you claim, Guardian. Well fought!" (Supremacy) *"Brutal tactics, Guardian. Such combat stirs my blood!" (Doubles) *"That victory was yours, and yours alone!" (Rumble) *"No one in that arena can stand against you!" (Rumble) *"Your spirit is unrivaled. Show me more!" (Rumble) *"We can't claim resources without force. Good work out there." (Salvage) *"Excellent resource acquisition. I was most impressed by the shooting." (Salvage) *"You held onto those relics like your life depended on it!" (Salvage) *"Salvage completed. Relics secure. Nicely done, Guardians." (Salvage) *"Relics are the key to our past. The more we recover, the stronger the City will become." (Salvage) *"Your legend is being forged in fire, Guardian." (Rumble) *"Well played. Rift ignition never smelled so sweet!" ([[Rift]]) ''Loss'' *"Not enough, Guardian. You can do better. Fight again!" *"Your Light was not enough, [[Guardian]]. Get 'em next time." *"Defeat is not surrender, Guardian." *"This battle is lost, but there will be others." *"You may be defeated, but you must never surrender." *"Your team lost. Try again." *"Do you like it better when [[Saladin|Lord Saladin]] oversees these matches? Do I look like I care? Get back in there!" *"Be patient, Guardian. If the enemy gets the better of you, wait for an ally." (Skirmish) *"Let this defeat be a lesson: only the strong survive." *"You ''will'' learn from this defeat." *"Stand tall, Guardian. This battle is lost, but there will be others." *"I know that's not the best you've got. Now do it again." *"Let the sting from this defeat feed your fire." *"Crucible matches require more focus. Again!" *"They've outmatched you this time, Guardian, but victory is a matter of persistence." *"Worry not, Guardian! Now, fight again!" *"Make pain your ally and victory is yours!" *"You've got to hold those zones. Maybe next time, Guardian." (Control) *"No... not this time. Controlling those zones is the only path to victory." (Control) *"The city will never gain new ground if we can't hold territory." (Control) *"The zones are everything!" (Control) *"Glory demands more, Guardian!" (Supremacy) *"Your crest is your honor, Guardian! Protect it!" (Supremacy) *"Your glory, Guardian. Reclaim it!" (Supremacy) *"Before the day is done, we're getting your glory back. Fight again." (Supremacy) *"I will not accept surrender, Guardian. You have dignity to maintain!" (Supremacy) *"They took your glory, Guardian. Reclaim it!" (Supremacy) *"You've lost, but so have others. You can come back from this!" (Rumble) *"Don't be discouraged. There can be only one winner. Come back stronger!" (Rumble) *"You have lost, but so have others. Come back stronger!" (Rumble) *"The relics are the key. You've gotta do more than fight." (Salvage) *"You've gotta hold your ground, Guardians. Protect those relics next time or get used to defeat." (Salvage) *"Let your losses drive you! Get back in there!" *"Failure is just a lesson in tactics." ''Tie'' *"Tie." *"Tie game." '''Mercy Rule''' *"Enough! This battle was one-sided." *"I know a one-sided fight when I see one." *"I've seen enough! I'm calling this one." '''Time''' *"Five minutes remaining." *"Only five minutes left!" *"Only one minute left." *"One minute." *"You've got thirty seconds." *"Thirty seconds remaining." *"Thirty seconds remaining! This is going to be close." *"Thirty seconds and counting." *"Too close to call. Keep the pressure on!" *"Thirty seconds left." *"Thirty seconds left. Stay focused." *"Just thirty seconds. Get it done." *"Thirty seconds left. This is going to be close." *"Thirty seconds left. You've got this!" *"Thirty seconds, Guardians. Keep it up!" *"You've got ten seconds!" *"Ten seconds remaining!" *"Only ten seconds left." *"You've got ten seconds." *"Ten seconds. Go down fighting!" (On the verge of losing) *"Ten seconds. Fight to the end!" *"Just ten seconds to go." *"''Ten seconds''! Bring it home, Guardians!" *"Ten seconds! Bring it home, Guardians!" *"''Ten'' seconds! Give them hell!" *"Ten seconds! Give 'em hell!" *"Ten seconds. Get it done." *"Ten seconds remaining! Give 'em hell!" '''Medals''' '''First Blood (First Kill in Match)''' *"Magnificent! Now stay focused." *"Oh yes! The battle lines have been drawn!" *"First Blood goes to you! They'll seek retribution for this." *"For the hounds of war are loose!" *"Excellent! Let the battle be joined!" '''Double Down (2 Rapid Kills)''' *"Double down!" *"Two for one!" *"Double kill!" '''Triple Down (3 Rapid Kills)''' *"Three opponents down!" *"Triple down!" *"Yes! Three down!" *"Three down!" '''Breaker (4 Rapid Kills)''' *"Fantastic work!" *"This is amazing!" '''Slayer (5 Rapid Kills)''' *"Look at them fall!" *"Outstanding!" '''Reaper (6 Rapid Kills)''' *"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" *"Phenomenal!" '''Seventh Column (7 Rapid Kills)''' *"Seventh column!" '''Relentless''' *"Your legend grows!" *"With ten like you, I could end war." *"Let them burn in your light." *"I haven't seen a firefight like that since [[Battle of Twilight Gap|Twilight Gap]]." *"'''Fight forever, Guardian!''' (chuckles)" *"A show of strength!" *"Skill is its own weapon. You wield it well." *"I will never underestimate you!" *"I want more, Guardian!" '''Reign of Terror''' *"Well executed." *"Well fought!" *"Keep it up, Guardian." *"Superb!" *"Your results speak for themselves!" *"Sound tactics, Guardian!" *"Exquisite work!" *"I appall sitting here while others fight my battles, but I wouldn't have missed that match for anything." '''We Ran out of Medals''' *"What I wouldn't give to fight again beyond the walls. I would tear out a Vex heart with my teeth! I would sear the Cabal with my burning Light, challenge the Fallen Kells to personal combat and scatter them! I... I've been watching too many Crucible matches." *"Oh my. This is... this is beautiful. You continue to be my greatest success, Guardian." '''Unsung Hero''' *"And that's why we have fireteams." *"Strength in numbers, Guardian! Excellent!" *"Yes! You and your allies move as one!" *"Your allies have your back." *"Excellent teamwork!" '''Gamemode-specific''' '''Control/Zone Control''' *"[[Control]]." *"[[Zone Control]]." *"Zone A captured." *"You captured Zone A." *"Zone A secure." *"Zone A's captured. It's yours." *"Zone B captured." *"You captured Zone B." *"Zone B secure." *"Zone C captured." *"Zone C secure." *"Zone A neutralized." *"You neutralized Zone A." *"Zone B neutralized." *"You neutralized Zone B." *"Zone C neutralized." *"All zones held. You have total control." *"Total control! Good work." *"Enemy captured zone A." *"Zone A lost." *"Zone B lost." *"Zone C lost." *"Enemy captured zone B." *"Enemy captured zone C." *"Enemy controls all zones." *"You control all zones." *"You've lost them all." *"They've got them all. They've got total control." '''Clash''' *"[[Clash]]." '''Elimination''' *"[[Elimination]]." *"Wipe them out!" *"Wipe out the enemy team." *"Eliminate all enemy targets." *"All enemies have been eliminated." *"Eliminate your opponents and claim victory." *"Eliminated. That's a shame, Guardian." *"Your team was eliminated." *"Your team was eliminated. Better luck next time, Guardian." *"All enemies have been eliminated." *"Last guardian standing!" *"You're the last Guardian!" *"Last guardian! Revive your teammates." *"It's up to you now." *"You're the last gun in the fight." *"You're all that remains." *"Capture the zone to end this quick!" *"End the round! Capture the zone!" *"If you can't kill them, capture the zone." *"Enemy team eliminated." '''Iron Banner''' *"[[Iron Banner]] Control." *"Iron Banner Clash." *"Iron Banner Rift." *"Iron Banner Supremacy." *"Iron Banner Mayhem Clash!" '''Salvage''' *"[[Salvage]]." *"New relic located." *"The enemy's found a relic. Stop their probe." *"The enemy's disabled your probe." *"Your probe's been shut down." *"Fight! Disable their probe." *"They've disabled your probe." *"Relic compromised." *"Relic lost." *"They've got the relic!" *"Relic seized!" '''Mayhem''' *"[[Mayhem]] Clash." *"Mayhem Control." *"Mayhem Rumble." '''Rift''' *"[[Rift]]." *"Spark ready. Take it!" *"Charging the spark." *"Runner out. Push forward!" *"The spark has arrived." *"Spark charging." *"They stopped you. Learn from this." *"Defend your runner!" *"Enemy team has the spark." *"Enemy runner active! Stop them!" *"You've got the spark." *"You've got the spark. Ignite the rift!" *"Stop for nothing, Guardian!" *"Run the spark, Guardian!" *"Run! Ignite the rift!" *"Enemy runner advancing." *"Your runner has the spark." *"Your runner is advancing." *"Runner down." *"Enemy rift ignited." *"Your team has ignited the enemy [[Rift]]." *"You ignited the rift. Good work!" *"The enemy ignited your rift!" *"Too late. They've got your rift." *"They got you, Spark runner." *"You're down but not out, Spark runner!" '''Supremacy''' *"[[Supremacy]]." *"Their dignity is yours!" *"They never saw it coming." *"Their crest belongs to you now!" *"The crest is yours, Guardian!" *"Their glory is yours!" *"Glory is yours." *"Their glory goes to you, Guardian!" *"Excellent retrieval! Now fight on." *"Their honor is shattered!" *"No one shares the glory of that one, Guardian!" *"Securing the crest is vital. Good work, Guardian!" *"''This'' is how you grow stronger." '''Combined Arms''' *"[[Combined Arms]]." *"[[Pike]] inbound." *"[[Interceptor]] inbound." *"New Pikes arrived." *"Interceptors arrived." *"Interceptor available." *"New Pike available." '''Destiny 2''' '''Tower''' *"The EDZ needs our help, [[Guardian]], get out there." *"Always good to see another hero of the Tower." *"What do you mean you can't concentrate when I'm yelling!? Relax!" *"Hang on, I need to handle this... What do you think heavy ammo available means Guardian? TELL ME! Because I don't think you get it! *"I've got an entire [[Crucible]] to officiate, Guardian. Don't make me wait." *"Tell me, Guardian... did you pull the trigger on the fair [[Uldren Sov|Prince]]?" *"[[Cayde-6|Cayde]]... is gone. And so now is [[Uldren Sov|Uldren]]." *"Cayde's gone, and I wasn't the one who killed him..." '''Crucible''' ''General'' '''Match Intro''' *"Enemy approaching! Defend the charges, or defeat your opponents." ([[Countdown]]) **"Your Ghost has limited power. Survive at all costs!" (Survival) '''Your Team Winning''' *"Enemy team has no reserves left! Finish Them!" (Survival) *"Opposing team annihilated." *"Round start. You're ahead." (Survival) *"Enemy team is out of lives. Topple them!" (Survival) *"Round start. You're in the lead." (Survival) *"You smashed your enemies to dust!" (Survival) '''Team far ahead in points''' *"You're dominating the field! Don't let up." '''Enemy Winning''' *"Your opponents have a lead. Destroy it." *"Your enemy is on match point. The line must be drawn here!" '''Team far behind in points''' '''Close to winning''' *"One enemy left." *"One opponent remains." (Survival) '''Close to losing''' '''Power Ammo''' *(sarcastically) "Oh no!" (laughs) *"Good!" *"Nice!" *"Go! Make them cry!" '''Match Win''' *"They can't win if they're dead! Haha!" *"I tell everyone you're my favorite guardian. WHO CARES? YOU FIGHT LIKE AN ANIMAL." *"You looked death in it's beady eyes and you spat in them! You fiend." *"A win well executed." *"The weight of the world was on your shoulders, and still you triumphed. Marvelous." *"All enemies down. All lives expended. Total victory!" (Survival) '''Match Loss''' *"Your team has bean neutralized." *"They got you all. Fight another." *"You're all down. This fight's over." *"Your enemy understands the art of demolition. You'll get there." (Countdown) *"Not this time. You've been defeated." ([[Survival]]) *"The best thing about being a Guardian is that you're never truly beaten." *"You've been beaten... this time." *"Defeat... comes for us all." *"Glory comes and goes, Guardian. If you want it, it can be yours again." '''Tie''' *"Tie." '''Mercy Rule''' *"I've seen enough, I'm calling this one." '''Time''' *"One minute." *"One minute left. The enemy is out of second chances!" *"Tie-breaker active! The end is coming!" *"Thirty seconds! Slay your enemy, and they stay dead!"(Survival) *"Ten seconds." '''Medals''' '''First Blood (First Kill in Match)''' '''Double Down (2 Rapid Kills)''' *"Two for one!" *"Tell them to line up faster!" '''Triple Down (3 Rapid Kills)''' '''Breaker (4 Rapid Kills)''' '''Ruthless (5 kill-streak)''' *"This is wonderful!" *(Hunter) "I need a hunter like you with the Redjacks!" *(Hunter) "Hunters like you blaze a path for the rest of us" *(Warlock) "I know why Ikora likes you, Guardian." '''We Ran out of Medals''' *"Guardian to the left of you. Guardian to the right of you. Guardian in FRONT of you. VOLLEYED AND THUNDERED!" *"The recruits have no excuses. Look at you! At what one Guardian can do, with nothing but their Ghost, their weapon and their Light." *"'''FIGHT FOREVER, GUARDIAN!'''" '''I Made This For You''' *"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT- o-oh, I don't have a medal for this! Hang on! I'm so proud of you, Guardian, and I want y... you to... h-have this." *"This is, uhhhhhhhhhhhh... I don't have a medal for this! ...hang on! I'm so proud of you, Guardian, and I want y... you to... h-have this." '''Combined Fire''' *"And that's why we have fireteams." *"Strength in numbers, Guardian! Excellent!" *"A fireteam that fights together, stays together." '''Not So Fast My Friend''' *"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" '''Annihilation''' *"WHAT! WHAT! HOW?" '''Gamemode-specific''' '''Countdown''' * "Countdown!" * "You're on offense! Set the charges, or defeat all hostiles." * "The charges are everything. Set them and protect them!" * "If those charges explode, all is lost. Defend them!" * "Defend those charges! The hour is yours!" * "Charge set. Now, to battle!" * "Enemy charge set! Defuse it now!" * "Enemy has set a charge! Make them regret that!" * "They set a charge! Get out there and defuse it!" * "The enemy team is gone, but the charge remains. Defuse it!" * "The enemy defused your charge." '''Control''' '''Survival''' *"Survival." *"Commit to your battles wisely. Every death counts." *"It's dead even. Which of you will survive?" *"Five lives left!" *"Three lives left!" *"Your team's out of lives!" *"You're knocked out." *"No lives left for the enemy. Destroy them." *"One minute left. The enemy is out of second chances!" *"One opponent standing." *"All opponents defeated!" *"Neither side has any lives left. I'm on the edge of my seat!" *"You annihilated them!" *"Opponent has match point. '''Meaningless.''' Fight on!" *"You have them where you want them! Finish this!" (Survival) '''Clash''' '''Supremacy''' References